1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a photo sensing element array substrate, and more particularly, to a flexible photo sensing element array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
The semiconductor industry is one of those high-tech industries being most rapidly developed recently. As the electronic technologies being progressed every day, many high-tech electronic enterprises are born, and correspondingly, more human-friendly electronic products with improved performance are put into the market. Further, the applications of new materials and the improvement of the processing technologies are also critical factors for better satisfying the electronic products with the requirements of the market.
Among the variety of electronic products, flexible electronic products having advantages such as light weight, portability, and flexibility, are believed to have more potential for further development. For example, if a photo sensing element could be prepared in form of a flexible electronic product, it might be probably developed for the applications of an artificial retina, artificial skin of a robot, a flexible scanner, or a flexible copier. However, most of the conventional electronic products cannot endure being bent. When they are bent, the conventional electronic products are often incapable of normal operation, or even lost their functions. As such, the application of flexible electronic products is still restricted in limited fields.
Taking an ordinary thin film transistor (TFT) for example, the TFT has a semiconductor channel layer which is usually amorphous silicon or polysilicon. When the TFT is bent, the electrical characteristics of the TFT will be affected. For example, when the TFT is bent, the on-state current of the TFT will be to some degree different from the on-state current when the TFT is not bent. As such, when employed for fabricating a flexible electronic product, such a TFT may unfortunately cause the operation mode of the product unstable. Therefore, in order to more widely apply the techniques of flexible electronic products, a solution must be provided regarding the problem that when an electronic product is bent, it exhibits different characteristics.